


Night Ritual

by TLynn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Krycek POV, Multi, hints of Krycek/Scully/Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three isn't always a crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I see this taking place during Season 2, after said episodes and before the events of "The Blessing  
> Way".

It should never have happened. I know it. She knows it. But it doesn't  
stop it from happening. It had been building since the first time we  
met. And, looking back, I am certain that the sheer relief of her  
return, on both if our parts, was the only reason we gave in to it.

It started just a few months ago, the result of a late night visit on  
my part. It was the first time we had seen each other since her  
abduction. Mulder was out of town; information needed to be conveyed.   
It should have been simple: I tell her what I know, she threatens and  
accuses me, I patronize her, she points her gun at my head.

But Dana Scully wanted more that night and I couldn't refuse her. I  
would have staked my life on the assumption that she was fucking her  
partner, but she assured me that she wasn't.

Stupid bastard.

And now, here I am, calling her once again. She never calls me. She  
just says "yes" or "no" when she hears me on the other end of the  
line.

And she doesn't say no very often.

* * * *

Her front door is open just a crack, my silent invitation to enter.  
It's late, after 2 AM, but I think her years as Mulder's partner have  
turned her into an insomniac as well. I slip inside, close the door,  
and lock it, my cock straining against my jeans a little more with  
each simple action.

Suddenly, I feel her hands on my back and I jump slightly at her  
presence. Her touch is soft, but her actions are determined as she  
reaches around and begins to pull my jacket off me. I stand with my  
back to her still as she removes the leather shield. She is silent  
behind me, but I can feel her, standing there, taking me in.

We never speak. She whimpers when I taste her, I groan when I fuck  
her. But words are never exchanged. Fine by me.

Her small hands are on me again and my heart beats hard against my  
chest. She slips her fingers beneath my t-shirt and rakes her nails up  
the skin of my back. Up and down, over and over, then with the last  
stroke up, she brings my shirt with her. She's too small to remove it  
from my body herself, so I reach back and pull it up and off.

I swear I hear her growl.

Taking it as my cue, I turn and face her finally, my own breath caught  
in my throat as my eyes lay upon her. She's simply stunning before me,  
clad in a simple black tank top and white panties, her hair piled  
messily on top of her head and her feet bare. Her blue eyes shine,  
even in the near darkness and silently communicate with mine,  
commanding me so easily.

My fingers are quick to unzip my pants, even as I watch her remove her  
shirt. I slide my jeans and underwear down in one motion, springing my  
erect cock free. She looks down at me, her delectable breasts heaving  
as she breathes in and out, and licks her lips. She's the most erotic  
being I have ever seen in my life and my desire to taste her mouth  
overwhelms me to dizziness. I lunge for her, devouring her with my  
lips as soon as they touch her. My momentum knocks us around back into  
the room several more feet, but we remain on our feet, my tongue  
wrapping itself around hers with ardent enthusiasm. My hands knead  
her breast roughly and my hips move against her, grinding my cock into  
her bare stomach. She tears her mouth from mine and looks down, once  
again licking her lips.

I simply stare straight ahead, now facing her front door, as she sinks  
to her knees. I can't suppress the throaty groan that escapes me as  
her hot little lips make contact with my strained flesh. She takes me  
into her mouth fully, easily almost, and I find that my knees go weak  
with pleasure. I can't help but grab onto her head as it bobs up and  
down, my fingers reveling in the feel of her soft, red locks. Her head  
moves leisurely at first, then hurried, pressure from her lips  
alternating. She is exquisite in her technique; I can't help but  
thrust my hips into her.

I'm so wrapped up in fucking her face that I almost don't see the lock  
turn and doorknob turn. Almost.

I'm frozen as I see the door open, and my mouth falls open as I lock  
eyes with him. He stops short, eyes wide in what can only be described  
as horror. I've never seen him so ready for blood. And what's even  
more amazing is that he's looking down at her, still busy at work on  
me, with such fury.

He must have sensed that I was feeling left out because his head snaps  
up and he fixes his hard glare on me, his normally hazel eyes burning  
inside their sockets. I'm so taken back by it, in fact, that I stumble  
back slightly and free my cock from her mouth with a soft pop.

I look down at her with a panic, but as I take in her lidded eyes and  
flushed cheeks, I realize that she doesn't know he's watching. She  
rises again and reaches for her panties, bending down as she slides  
them down her legs and off of her body.

Jesus Christ, what the fuck do I do?

I look past her, expecting Mulder to be rushing towards me with his  
gun poised. I am dumbfounded, however, when I see nothing of the sort.  
He's just watching her, his eyes trained on her bare ass as she bends  
down to remove her last bit of clothing.

I break out into a full smile when I see his hand reach for his  
crotch. All bets are off now.

I turn my attention back to the redhead whose body is begging to be  
fucked. I grab her and pull her to me, my hand immediately going down  
to find her hot mound as my mouth devours her again. She gasps against  
me as I plunge two fingers inside her, and I can't help but look up to  
him again.

He's leaning heavily against the doorjamb, the door still wide open.   
His eyes dart back and forth between us and he's stroking himself  
hard, causing an impressive bulge to form beneath his pants.

I still my hand at her center and wrap my other arm around her body  
and lower us both to the ground. Perhaps the bed, or even the couch,  
would serve us better, but I can't interrupt the show now. Besides,  
she's not complaining. She opens her legs wantonly and wraps them  
immediately around my waist, urging me inside her. I plant my palms  
on the floor on either side of her head, holding myself over her, and  
guide myself into her warm and inviting body.

It's a damn good thing she moaned as I did. My eyes caught our voyeur  
in a gasp and it surely would have been heard. I know he wanted to be  
the one to be sliding into her, fucking her senseless, and it only  
fueled my desire to do so. I'm not gentle. But then again, it's not  
often that I am. One thing I've learned about Dana Scully is that she  
likes it rough.

I pound into her repeatedly and she takes it willingly, meeting my  
thrusts with her own as much as she can. Her tiny body is jostled  
considerably by my movements; her moans flow out jagged and erratic.   
I'm so close to exploding inside her already, so I fall down to my  
elbows, allowing one hand to reach down to where we are joined. I lift  
my head and watch him again, knowing this is the main event. My  
fingers find her swollen clit with ease and I stroke it furiously. She  
arches into me to force even more contact and I know she's close.  
Mulder's brow is slick with perspiration; it's painfully obvious that  
he's just as hard as I am right now, but still locked away in denim.  
With a few more rubs and a light flick, I send her into climax and a  
long, loud moan escapes from her open mouth. With a few more deep  
drives into her, I am coming as well, my fingers still riding out her  
orgasm with her.

My fallen head rises to him and I meet his eyes once again. Their  
harshness has disappeared and are fixed not on her, but on me. A  
shiver travels through my body at his gaze. What perplexes me is that  
it is not a shiver of fear.

She stirs beneath me and I turn my attention to her spent form, eyes  
closed and mouth upturned into the slightest of smiles. I lean down  
and run my tongue lightly over that smile, then move to rise on shaky  
legs. I notice immediately that he is gone, the door shut and even  
locked again as if he were never there. For a split second I wonder if  
I had imagined him there, but quickly dismiss the thought. The look he  
gave me could not have been imagined.

She remains on the floor as I dress again, moving onto her side and  
watching me silently. If she has any idea that Mulder was watching,  
she still gives no sign. I was clothed again quickly and have just  
reached the door when she speaks.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

I don't think she has ever called me by my first name and I find that  
it startles me. I just shake my head at her and start to leave again.

"I told him to come. He didn't believe me."

My breath catches in my throat and my heart beats hard in my chest.   
I know what I want to say; I just can't seem to form the words. But I  
don't have to.

"He'll be here again next time," she says.

I nod, relieved that she didn't make me ask, and finally get the door  
open. I escape quickly and make my way out and into the cool night  
air. My breath fogs in the air and I nestle my hands deep into my  
pockets for warmth and briskly widen the distance between her building  
and myself.

Next time can't come soon enough.

* * * *  
end

**Author's Note:**

> To my wonderful beta, Char, for helping me work out the bugs of this story.


End file.
